User blog:HambleBee/The Seeds of Antiquity IV (Half-Gods of Tamriel Blog Series)
I - II - III - IV - ? As stated in the first blog, be reminded that this series is intended for mature audiences. I will not tolerate immaturity or any offensive comments I find pointed at either me or anyone else in this blog. You have been warned. Part 4: Old Scores "...What's wrong? You don't seem very confident the last time we saw each other, especially after you told your mother to go fuck herself, which in turn also applied to me" the father asked as to why Asciene was fear-stricken and paralyzed. "I did not even freeze you in place or time, or whatever it is the mortals call it-" "Y-You're not supposed to be here..." Asciene finally spoke "How come you're walking this world..?" "Because I chose to? I give no damn about what others may think of Phynaster walking the soil of Mundus. Honestly, I'm very disgusted walking this world, but I still respect the beliefs and efforts of the common man" the man said, revealing his identity in a somewhat subtle manner. "Those who pray and give me offerings. Those worthless beggars who cannot feed themselves and can only freeload from the resources of others. And finally the wretched zealots of pointless dieties who do nothing but to feed their personal egos. At least the dog-eat-dog edicts of this Hircine cult fights for their keep, unlike some of the prissy gods and even hypocrites. I was glad to have struck them down. My worshipers are parasites. Most of them, anyways." Asciene readied her long-sword to fight Phynaster, feeling that he was not there for words, despite his choice of not taking the initiative. Out of the blue, she quickly tried to stab Phynaster with her blade, but was simply repulsed when a barrier between her and the man reacted accordingly, and sent the attacker flying backwards and into a group of empty crates. "isn't it wonderful on how warriors cry when they experience something like that? All they do is brute brawn. No brain at all. Pathetic" Phynaster shrugged, crossing his arms and waiting for Asciene's next move or two. The Half-God responded with blast of many of her magical spells. Sadly for the Half-God, Phynaster shrugged all of them off with the strange power he used, which formed a sphere that denied all magical entry and even physical attacks. The man himself threw Asciene towards the last Sentry Tower, and used her as a tool to demolish the tower's foundations before throwing her against the wall, leaving her heavily bruised and likely with internal bleeding and a concussion should her head had suffered strong impact. "This is the difference between us. And consider this as payment for telling your mother to go "fuck herself", hm?" Phynaster sighed, before he took a look at his daughter one last time. "Our actions are to live with and to die with, Asciene. Never forget that." Feeling like he had made all his points, Phynaster leaped away using his magic and vanished from sight. Asciene grumbled something incoherently, before she laid down on where she was in defeat and felt everything go black... Category:Blog posts Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel